Blessings
by dralg
Summary: Kevin invites Laura and Rocco to his place so that Dante and Lulu can have some time alone. A simple Thanksgiving story for a great couple. Now with an adult ending of their own!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Why can't GH write a good story for these amazing veteran actors?! They deserve more screen time so I decided to write what I wish we could see. This is a separate one part story (although I might be convinced to write the adult sequel) than my other Kevin and Laura story. I considered writing in third person this time but there is just something so enjoyable about getting inside Kevin's brain and writing from his perspective. I feel I can channel Jon Lindstrom's voice as I write this. And by the way, I'm still over here waiting for more stories from all of you! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Surprisingly, it was not as difficult as I thought it would be to convince Laura that she and Rocco should spend Thanksgiving night at my newly remodeled apartment. Truth be told, I own a large Victorian on Maple Street and had finally scheduled the renovations so that I could rent out the upstairs as a separate apartment complete with its own side entrance and room for one car in the garage. Alex and Sydney had returned from their honeymoon and were thrilled with the space and their new home. I was equally excited to be back home after spending too many nights at the Metro Court. Alex was a part of my monthly mystery writer's club and with a career in interior design and marketing, she had quickly seen the potential that was present in the old home. She assisted me in making all the arrangements and when she suggested that her long-time girlfriend and soon-to-be spouse should be my new tenets, I was reminded again that people come in to your life for very specific reasons. Alex and Sydney had become friends despite our age differences and sexual orientations. They had even convinced me to come out with them one night to the only lesbian bar in Port Charles. They could tell I needed company as I was missing Laura and worried we wouldn't find our way back to each other. It was Alex who convinced me that meeting Laura on her flight home from Geneva would be the best way to have some uninterrupted time to talk.

Now, weeks later, I was getting that second chance. I was already looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with Laura and her family when Dante called me out of the blue on Monday morning. His request had been simple and I was thrilled that he wanted me to be such a key part of his and Lulu's surprise and celebration. It was hard to keep the secret from Laura. I wanted this relationship to continue to grow and evolve and I was determined to not keep any more secrets. Dante convinced me that this would be the best surprise for Laura after all the heart ache she has been through lately with the loss of her oldest son.

The celebration was splendid in its simplicity and Laura's daughter made a beautiful bride, just like her mother. As we finished our meal and took turns keeping tabs on Leo, who at 17 months was in constant motion, I could see that Dante and Lulu wanted some time alone.

I approached Laura who was sitting in front of the fire reading a book to Rocco about Thanksgiving blessings.

"Can I join the two of you?"

"Sure!" Rocco was a subdued and quiet child but after spending more time with him today he was starting to be more comfortable with his extended family. He moved from sitting next to Laura on the couch to crawl into my lap, his gaze never wandering from the picture book in his grandmother's hands.

Laura continued reading from the page she turned to in the book.

"Now we remember that feast our own way, with the special big dinner we're having today."

She paused and her eyes caught mine. And in that instant, my heart was warmed by our connection and the connection with her young grandson. She seemed so pleased to have me share this moment with her on a day of good memories with family and friends to be thankful for despite recent losses.

I could tell from the way Rocco had shifted in my lap that his eyes were closed without even looking at his face.

"I think someone has had a long day."

Laura closed the book and set it down on the couch beside her and moved closer to me and her grandson until she was leaning next to me.

"Laura, what would you say to bringing Rocco and coming to stay at my place at least for tonight? I think your daughter and son-in-law might enjoy some quality time alone."

She hesitated for a minute before responding. "Are you sure Kevin? I don't want to be a burden to you especially with us being a package deal."

"I'm sure. Nothing would make me happier to spend more time with you and your grandson."

"Today has been such a good day." Laura moved to stroke her grandson's cheek while he shifted slightly to settle even more soundly in the crook of my arm to fall asleep. She moved her hand down his small body and let it come to rest in my hand. We both turned from looking at the sleeping child to each other.

"Kevin, in case I haven't said it enough, one of the things I am the most thankful for is you. This has been such a difficult year with losing Nikolas, worrying about Spencer, Valentin still being in our lives, and having to move in here with my family. I'm just glad that this year included you. You are my blessing."

"I feel the same way, Laura."

I could feel the warmth from the fire place and from the way that she was looking at me. I wanted to bottle this moment and make it last forever. I slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's get this little guy settled for the night so he can get some real sleep."

Maxie and Nathan were getting ready to leave and Dante was helping to carry Leo out to Olivia's car. I didn't miss the look of joy on Lulu's face when her mother told her the good news. I felt her thanks in the lingering hug she gave me. Fortunately, Rocco was okay with the plans as well and after packing a small bag for him we were off to my place.

Laura had been over for dinner once already so she had seen my new set up, all the while admiring the tall ceilings and ornate wood work over the mantle and around the windows. She had also met Alex and Sydney and agreed they were good for me. To say they were impressed by Laura was an understatement but Alex also found every opportunity possible to tease me about my growing feelings for this amazing woman.

Unfortunately for us, Rocco found a second wind after sleeping on the car ride across town. He moved from the den to the kitchen to the smaller of the two bedrooms with the curiosity and precociousness reserved for young children. It took all of my bargaining skills to make a deal with him. He changed into his PJ's, brushed his teeth, and was in bed so that Grandma could come read him a bedtime story. The second half of the deal involved the promise that he could play the Xbox games that he discovered in the cabinet in the den in the morning.

While Laura was in reading him his story, I gathered a blanket and pillow from the linen closet and set them on the couch. She joined me in the living room and exclaimed, "Rocco said he can't go to sleep until 'Grandpa Kevin'—his words, not mine—comes in to say goodnight and tuck him in one more time."

I reached for Laura before moving to the spare bedroom and whispered softly in her ear, "Even the kid is rooting for us."

My reward was her smile and laughter and for the second time in just a few short hours I realized just how blessed I was in this moment.

When I returned to the living room Laura was sitting on the couch.

"Can I get you anything else? Some wine? Hot tea?"

"No, Kevin, I'm good. Tired. But for once it is a good tired. I'm so happy for Dante and Lulu. And thank you for being a part of their ceremony today."

"There is no place I would rather be than with you and your family. It was a special Thanksgiving."

I moved to sit down next to her and felt her lean in next to me. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Kevin, why do you have this pillow and blanket out here on the couch?"

"Well, with Rocco in the spare room I want you to take my room and I'll sleep out here tonight. I want you to be comfortable here, Laura, and don't want you to feel any pressure."

"Kevin, I can take care of myself. The last thing I feel with you is pressure."

She moved to stand up and turned around and reached for my hand.

"Kevin, take me to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I love all the KevLaur fic and hope a few more people will consider writing some stories for this great couple! This chapter is definitely an adult chapter and is my final Thanksgiving installment. I was very mad that GH couldn't even have make-up give Kevin a scar from having a bullet cut out of his shoulder just a few months ago. I think they feel we won't notice but it is that kind of lack of continuity that drives me crazy. Now I know it will be a hardship but you will have to just re-watch all 2:35 minutes again to see what I mean. Finally, thank you for some of the reviews and discussions from previous stories that I might have taken some liberties with and added to this story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Blessings**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rated M**

"Kevin, take me to bed."

I wasn't sure at first that I had heard Laura correctly. Her words, barely above a seductive whisper, almost didn't register fully as they were so unexpected. But I was jolted back to reality as I felt the warmth of her hand in mine as she pulled me up from the couch to stand in front of her.

Before I could question her words and actions, I moved in to capture her lips in a kiss and felt her instantly deepen the kiss. Her tongue demanded entrance to my mouth and I could feel the groan form at the base of my throat. As many times as we kissed like this I found myself stunned that I was French kissing with Laura Baldwin Spencer. My hands moved of their own accord to tangle in her hair. I then allowed us both to catch our breath as I moved to kiss down the side of her soft neck. Laura lifted my face back to her and after a taunting, brief, but full-mouthed kiss she moved her lips to my left ear. Her breath was uneven and I could feel her whole body thrumming beneath my touch.

"We aren't going to be able to make as much noise as last time, but I think we can still have some fun."

She nipped my earlobe before returning to kiss me even deeper than before while her hands reached up to start freeing the buttons on my shirt. My hands found their way, again seemingly with a mind of their own, under her jacket and silk shirt. I was desperate to feel bare skin and was rewarded with a moan that was not my own and her tongue again seeking entrance to my mouth. Finally my brain returned to dominance and I parted long enough to look in her eyes.

"Laura, are you sure?"

Her response was to reach the last button on my shirt and continue southward until she was stroking me over top of my pants. There was no question in her exploration that I was aroused and wanted her.

"Yes, yes…I'm most definitely sure." Again, her voice just barely audible as she parted the sides of my shirt to place soft kisses down my chest, her tongue going rogue and flicking my nipple.

"Kevin, make love to me."

I remembered my thoughts from earlier and realized that this amazing woman, so full of passion and life, was indeed my Thanksgiving blessing.

I reached down to pick Laura up to carry her to my bedroom but her hands stopped me and she led me to the doorway of the spare room. I realized she wanted to check on her grandson once more and I was definitely relieved to see the boy was soundly sleeping. I moved to turn on some soft music and thought to myself that I should really thank Alex for talking me into installing the full house sound system as part of the remodel.

Laura had just moved from giving Rocco a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled his covers up more to stand in the doorway to the bedroom to watch him sleep. I came up behind her and put my arms around her, pulling her closer to my body. She started to sway in time with the instrumental music and I felt myself feeling content in this magical moment. With my left arm still fully around her body I used my right hand to move her hair from her neck so that I could place soft kisses on the porcelain skin of her cheek and neck. Now it was my turn to capture her earlobe between my lips. Laura found her own way to be a tease as she purposely wiggled her bottom against me and I felt myself surge to life again, while my brain registered where we were headed before checking on her grandson.

We stepped backwards in unison and pulled the door shut slowly and softly. I took her hand and led her through my home, grateful that my bedroom was in the back part of the house, putting some distance between us and the sleeping child.

Laura was giddy with excitement and it seemed to take forever to get through the living room, past the den, and to my bedroom door. Perhaps because we stopped periodically to touch and tease each other just a little bit more. I made a mental note to be sure and get up early to collect the clothes that now littered our path. By the time I separated myself from Laura to light some candles and pull down the covers on my king size bed, she was a vision in just a black slip and some heels. I stood up to take off my left sock, the other having been discarded earlier, and pull down my boxers. But Laura moved quickly and stilled my hands. At first, confused by the sudden height difference, I realized she had slipped out of her shoes.

"Let me do that." Her voice so much deeper now and I could see the desire in her eyes.

"I've missed you, Laura. I couldn't stop thinking about our first night together, even when you were angry at me."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you even though I was angry with you."

Her confession surprised me and I started to ask more questions when all rational thoughts escaped me. Laura took my erection in both her hands and started stroking me. Gentle and yet strong, all I could do was reach for her. I fumbled to remove her slip and sensing my frustration she lifted it over her head and unclasped her bra in one amazing fluid motion. I pulled her to me so that I could feel her breasts against my chest as my hands moved down to her ass. With my own smooth motion I turned her so that her back was against me again, my own hardness trapped between our bodies. My hands cupped both her breasts and as I pebbled her nipples she leaned in to me even more and allowed me access to her neck. My kisses turned frantic and I suckled one spot on her shoulder that I was certain would be a red mark by morning. I hoped that she wouldn't mind but the sounds that she made did nothing but urge me forward. My left hand slipped down underneath the elastic band of her panties, the last barrier of clothing between us.

"Laura, tell me what you thought about when you thought about us?"

"This…just what you are doing now. Your amazing touch…your amazing kisses."

My fingers caressed her folds and I felt her warmth and wetness.

"Kevin…go inside me."

I did as she asked, cautiously, carefully, and purposefully.

"You are so beautiful," I murmured.

Her fingers were on top of mine now urging me forward with more intention, more firmness, and two fingers inside of her instead of just one. My right hand continued to alternate between holding her breasts and circling her nipples and I felt as if I was going to pass out soon if I didn't find a way to join our bodies more fully. I slowed my movements and brought both hands to pull down her panties to deposit them on my bedroom floor. I reached for my nightstand drawer but Laura's hands stopped me again.

"Not tonight. I can't get pregnant and I'm clean and you're clean and I want to feel all of you."

Laura moved to crawl in bed and pulled me in after her. Her hands continued to stroke me as she leaned in to place more kisses on my chest. Her tongue traced the scar on my right shoulder and then she placed the softest kiss on top in a very reverent fashion. As she rolled on to her back I went with her and lavished some love on both her nipples while my fingers found just the right spot again.

"Kevin…don't stop…that feels amazing."

I alternated my touch with my digital penetration and I could tell she was starting to get close.

"Laura…look at me when I enter you."

I moved on top of her and held myself at her entrance. Her eyes were so big and dark and I felt her shudder and struggle to keep them pinned on mine as I entered her.

We moved together effortless and completely, our gaze only wavering when she started to cry out.

"Shhhh…sleeping grandchild…down the hall."

"Kiss me then," Laura demanded and I was only too eager to please.

I moved my hands down to pull her legs up higher around me so that I could get even deeper.

Laura broke the kiss and moved her lips to my ear before saying, "Harder, Kevin. Faster."

She felt amazing around me. My senses were on overload. My fingers found the exact spot that I knew would bring her release and in turn my own release.

Somehow we managed to silence our cries in our kiss as we came together almost simultaneously. I could feel her body shudder and tighten around me only seconds before I followed her over the abyss. And then the marvelous sensation of floating and only the sound of our collective heart beats filled the room. I started to move off her body but she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer.

"Stay. Just like this a little longer."

* * *

Hours had passed and we had slept soundly when I felt her stir next to me.

"I just need to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep, Kevin."

"Help yourself to anything."

I moved to blow out the candles, one having already fizzled out as the events of the evening unfolded. While I waited to use the bathroom myself, I decided no time like the present to gather the discarded clothing and check on Rocco again. The last thing I wanted was for him to be scared waking up in a strange place. When I returned to the bedroom, Laura was already back in bed and I realized my breath caught in my throat as I took in her beautiful form in my bed. How did 'Grandpa Kevin' get so lucky?

"Rocco still sleeping?"

"Soundly. I thought it might be a good idea to collect our things before morning."

"Good thinking." Laura pulled the covers back and moved to kiss me as I gathered her in my arms.

"That was amazing," she responded with only a hint of sleepiness in her voice. I could tell she had more to say so I waited before adding my own review of the evening.

"Kevin, I'm sorry about pulling away from you and taking so long to forgive you and get back to us. I love being with you. You are an amazing friend. And, you are an even more amazing lover."

She seemed kind of shy after making that declaration, as if she could have overstepped in some fashion.

"I wish I was younger so that we could go for round two."

"Just hold me. And kissing is always good, too."

We lingered like that for several minutes. Touching, stroking, fondling, and exploring each other's bodies slowly and with intention. The kisses deepened and then subsided. I felt like I was going to drift back off to sleep and then something would prompt me to kiss or touch her some more.

"I do wish I was twenty…no thirty years younger, Laura. I would love to have just created a child with you. You are an amazing mother and grandmother."

After the words were out of my mouth I decided I would blame it on lethargy and the still addled brain cells from the most amazing orgasm earlier. But, Laura seemed to brighten even more and gave me the most amazing smile.

"I love you, Kevin Collins."


End file.
